


Unbecoming

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [21]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Versians are just about as backwards as their Terran counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbecoming

**U** nbecoming

It is unbecoming of a princess to hang around with her manservant too much, nor is it too favourable for him to seek  _her_  affections.

It's also really unbecoming of a knight to have his squire address him informally, but still address his squire as his senior.

Yes, Versians are just about as backwards as their Terran counterparts.

That includes really stupid stereotypes, that both he and the Princess somewhat unwittingly fulfil. (Somewhere on Earth, a Terran soldier shakes his fist at the blonde boy who said that blue skies were a result of light diffraction.)

_Humans screw up, okay?_


End file.
